Integrated circuit packages are produced in a variety of different configurations for different purposes. A typical integrated circuit package includes a leadframe having a die attach paddle (pad) and a plurality of surrounding leads. A die is typically mounted on the die attach paddle either by a conductive or nonconductive adhesive layer. One or more contacts on a top surface of the die are typically attached to one or more of the leadframe leads by bondwires.
The leadframe, die and bondwires are generally encapsulated in mold compound which protects the various components of the die package from moisture, etc. Portions of the die attach paddle may be exposed to enable heat dissipation from the package. Portions of the leads are also exposed to enable electrical connection of the package to other electronic components.
In some integrated circuit packages multiple dies are attached to the die attach paddle. In one known package configuration a power die is mounted on the die attach paddle with conductive epoxy and a controller die is mounted on the die attach paddle with nonconductive epoxy. Each die is connected by bondwires to one or more leads. Such a configuration is sometimes provided in a quad-flat no-leads package (“QFN”) in which the bottom of the die attach paddle is exposed and surface portions of the leads are exposed at the bottom and side walls of the package.